The True Demon Emperor (Revised Version)
by Lelouch von Einzbern
Summary: Upon dying Lelouch found himself alive infront of a large Crimson Dragon who revived him for one purpose, to be its source of entertainment. He was revive a devil with his unique powers would he able to end the war between Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels? Rated M for a reason. LelouchxHarem and IsseixHarem. (HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

**1st Chapter: The day The Real Demon Emperor was Born**

Lelouch felt the cold steel of the sword that he gave to Suzaku vacate his body.

He staggered forward to the edge of the platform a few feet away from his throne where he sat a few minutes ago, and slide down to where his little sister had been chained leaving a trail of blood on the picture of the Britannian Flag.

Lelouch on his dying moment saw flashes of his memories...memories of joyfull days in the Academy with the Student Council, the confession of love of Shirley, their first kiss with each other,the SAZ massacre and the death of his first love by his own hand, the kiss which he and his witch shared within the Gawain, The death of Shirley and Rolo, the betrayal of Black Knights, and lastly his first kiss with Kallen during the UFN meeting.

Lelouch was unable to hear the words that his sister was saying but he knows that she know already about his plan and for that he doesn't regret The Zero Requiem.

He'd succeeded. He had destroyed the world and created it a new. Thus stopping the never-ending cycle of Hatred and providing the Peace that his sisters wanted.

The 99th Emperor, The Demon Emperor, Enemy and Savior of the World felt his chest still as he embrace his long-awaited death courageously

 **Inside the Dimensional Gap**

A large crimson dragon was currently sighing after watching The Demon Emperor took his last breath for his world to had its most awaited Peace.

"It's a shame that someone like you has to die for them." The Crimson Dragon known as Great Red or the Dragon of Dragons said to no one in particular.

He followed the Life of Lelouch vi Britannia from the day he was born, until this day that he finally achieved the world that her little sister wished for. Since the time that he was here in the Dimensional Gap his source of entertainment is watching humans from different worlds, but out of those thousands of humans he watched only The Demon Emperor was his favorite. Since no one in his world was worth of his attention. Currently the three factions of his world The Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils are all in stalemate right after the Great War ended with both God and the four Satans demised

While mourning for the lost of his favorite source of entertainment an idea struck on Great Red mind.

"Since he was already dead on his world, I can still bring him in this world and revive him." The Great Red said to his own self. While conjuring his magic on one of his paws. And then a bright light of crimson appears on his front. After the light died down the floating body of Lelouch vi Britannia in his Ashford Academy uniform appeared. Then came out of nowhere is a Black Object and if you see it clearly you can easily tell that it was the King chess Piece. Great Red put the King Piece on Lelouch chest then a Magic Circle appeared and once again Lelouch body was surrounded by Crimson Light. When the Light died down Great Red was surprised to see that the King is still there.

"So you really are an interesting human Lelouch vi Britannia. It seems that you had a potential that one King Piece is not enough for you to be revive, but i guess i need to this even though I'm not sure if it's possible."

And once again he activated the Magic Circle but instead of the black King Piece, he is now using a White King Piece along with the Black King Piece.

After the reviving ceremony ended Lelouch eyes open slowly then slowly turning his head left and right observing his surrounding.

"Where am I?, is this Hell?" He finally asked after checking his surroundings.

Great Red only chuckled before he answered Lelouch question. "You are here in my domain and nope this is not Hell, this Place is Called the Dimensional Gap. A place where nothingness can be found. This place is dangerous for both living and non-living since anything would be dissolve to nothing whoever accidentally enter this place."

Lelouch was speechless after the answer of the Dragon.

 **Ten years Later.**

It was almost ten years since Lelouch was here on this place. Great Red as what he wants him to be called provided him all the informations he needed. He was surprised to know that Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils exists on this world and there was a war going on between the Three Factions. And aside from that he was also trained by Great Red on how to use Magics, especially Great Red power known as the Power of Imagination.

"Congratulations it seems that you already mastered my power Lelouch." Great Red said after Lelouch Produce the Two Longinus Sacred Gear of the Two Heavenly Dragons, The White Dragon Emperor known as Albion and The Red Dragon Emperor known as Draig. "Remember Lelouch aside from my Power you will also posses the lost and most powerful Sacred Gear out of the Longinus Type." The Great Red Continue.

Lelouch only nodded in response after he returned the Two sacred gears to its respective owners.

"Red, I've been meaning to ask you this, why did you revived me?" Lelouch asked.

Great Red chuckled for a bit before he explain to Lelouch his reason of reviving him.

".."

".."

"So you mean that because your bored and you found my life entertaining that you bring me and revive me here just to for you to make me your personal entertainment?" Lelouch asked rising one of his eyebrows in annoyance.

"And if i say yes what you gonna do, neh Lelouch?"

He rolled his eyes before letting off a small sigh. "Nothing, i guess i will be thankful for you for giving me this second chance albeit in a different world. But don't forget what you promised to me Red."

"Of course im a Dragon the true red dragon emperor i dont just go back to my word." Great red assured him.

"So can you bring her here now?" Lelouch inquired.

"Yes" Great Red replied and then with a few seconds a crimson light appear in front of them and after the Light died down, a Girl with a pale skin with a long Emerald Hair look both of them curiously, but upon setting her gaze on Lelouch the curious look were transform into a look of shock.

"Lelouch is that really you?" C.C asked with a tears on both of her Golden Orbs.

"Yes it's me C.C" Lelouch answered smilling while opening his arms for his green hair and pizza loving witch.

C.C hug him tightly, afraid that he was just a dream and when she wakes up he was no longer there.

While it's happening, Great Red only looks at them with delight. He knows that the addition of Lelouch witch would add a great amount of entertainment for him once they start for their mission.

Lelouch breaks off the hug once he heard Great Red cough.

"I know that both of you miss each other but don't forget that I'm also here." Great Red said awkwardly.

"Yeah sorry for that Red." Lelouch said after he take hold of himself from the awkwardness of the situation. After that since he was aware from the two golden orbs of his witch that she was waiting for him to explain what's happening he looked him in her eyes before he started explaining to her about why he was alive? And where they are?.

"..."

"..."

It took for him a good 30 minutes to explain all the things that needs to be explained to her.

"Hmm. That's surprising turn of events. It seems that you really are a unique person warlock that even someone from a different world took interest from you. Not just someone but if what you told me is correct you caught and intrigued the attention of one of the powerful Dragon in this world." C.C said with her usual monotone voice.

Lelouch simply rolled his eyes upon his witch then turn around to face Great Red again. "So Red what do you want me to do now?" Lelouch asked the Crimson Dragon.

"Lend me your hand." Great Red requested. Lelouch reluctantly do what Great Red requested.

From his hand appear a black suit case with a red crane symbol on the top.

"What is this?" Lelouch asked after he opened the case and saw 30 chess pieces all having a color of both black and white.

"That is what i called my own version of Evil Pieces." Great Red replied.

"I only saw 30 pieces and if this a complete set of two , where are the two Kings then and why is that they are colored black and white?" He asked once again curious to where the Kings are and also why the Evil Chess pieces that he had was all had the same color of black and white. since his already been informed about the uses of Evil pieces and why he had two sets since as what Great Red told him that each High-class devils can only had one set.

"I used both Kings to revive you Lelouch." Great red said "im surprised that you have so much potential that it cost two King pieces just to revive you, and to answer why it is colored black and white, it was a special kind of Evil Pieces. Anyone that you used this Pieces Angel, Fallen Angel or Devil itself can both use demonic and Light base attacks and also immune to both. Since you are both an Angel and a Demon because of the King Pieces that i used to revie you your peerage will also be the same, but even if they were half they would still be considered us Devils."

"Lelouch I want Pizza." C.C spoke to him or more likely begging him.

He look at her sparkling golden orbs and let out a sigh before he answered her. "C.C we are in the middle of nothingness and you want to eat a Pizza?"

"It's your fault you know. If you didn't drag me here I've already enjoying my Extra Large Pepperoni and Chesse Pizza." C.C replied pouting.

"Sorry for that, but as you can see there's no way we can order Pizza in this place." He sarcastically said while opening both his arms dramatically.

"Hmm Lelouch. Actually you can use your Magic to do that." Great Red suggested making C.C lips to turn into a smirk.

Lelouch sigh in defeat. "What a troublesome witch. I would get you your pizza in one condition.

"And what is that condition, eh Lelouch?"

"You will be one of my Queen for my Peerage Cecaniah." Lelouch said with a stern voice.

"Yes" C.C replied with her usual monotone voice.

"Ehh? What?!" Lelouch cried. Surprise on how fast C.C accept his condition.

"What, what?" C.C said to him with annoyance. "I already agreed to your condition so kindly please hurry up and give me my Pizza, it must be five extra large pepperoni and cheese with extra cheese on top."

Lelouch give up and then closed his eyes and using his power of Imagination with in seconds Five boxes of Extra Large Pizza appeared in his Left hand. And give it to his witch that accepted it with big smile on its face.

The thing with the version of Great Red evil pieces is that it doesn't need for the King to Lay his or her potential peerage above a drawn Magic circle then chant the Magic words, Leloch only needs to put his chosen piece to any part of the persons body and then automatically a magic circle would appear to complete the transformation or the ritual process.

"Here Catch." Lelouch said throwing a Queen Piece towards C.C catching it without looking. After she catch it a black Magic Circle with the Geass symbol appeared to where C.C is standing.

"Congrats Lelouch for the first member of your peerage." Great red congratulated him once the process was completed. "Come here and see this Lelouch." Lelouch flew towards Great Red.

"What are you watching Red?" Lelouch asked once he saw that Great Red focus watching a woman with silver hair in a Maid costume fighting a Large number of persons clad in a red Armor.

"You know who's that woman Lelouch?" Red asked. Only for Lelouch to shake his head in response.

"That woman is Grayfia Lucifuge a maid of the family of the previous Lucifer. And those attacking her are from the members of the clan allies to the Old Satan Faction."

"Why are they targeting her? Is she a member of the family that served the Lucifer bloodline for a such a long time, correct?" He asked.

Great Red sighed. "That's correct but it seems that she was betrayed by the very same person she was serving."

 _That awful, it's like me when i found out about my mother plan with my father._ Lelouch thought to himself.

"She's strong and interesting, neh Lelouch?" Great Red spoke cutting him from his thought.

"Yes, she is." He simply replied.

They saw her fall down on her knees after she disposed the last of her attackers.

"She would be a good queen Lelouch, not just strong and beautiful but also I'm feeling that she would be a good use for you in the future." Great Red suggested.

"I'm also thinking the same thing, Red." Lelouch replied back.

Lelouch flew back to where C.C is. "Let's go C.C we need to save someone." He grabbed her towards a Magic circle but before they vanished Great Red wished them goodluck since it would be the start of their Adventure in this whole new world.

 **A/N: This would be my First crossover story of C.G and High School DXD, I'm sorry if it is good for your taste but i will still continue and finished this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Two Queens**

 **Undisclosed Location in the Underworld.**

Lelouch and His Green haired Queen were standing a few feet away from a dying Grayfia. As they approach her they can help themselves covering their nose because of the strong smell coming from the dead bodies that scattered around them.

 _This place is far worst than what happened during SAZ Massacre._ Lelouch thought to himself after he saw the scattered remains of dead devils.

"Why did you bring me in this place Lelouch?!" C.C protested.

"Shut up witch. That person lying there is important for my Plans." Lelouch said pointing the dying body of Grayfia.

"But can you please warn me next time before so that I can prepare my self. It's you fault i lose my appetite and you better compensated me for that."

Lelouch only shrugged the threat coming from C.C and simply continue walking until he was near beside Grayfia bloodied body.

Upon reaching her Lelouch get on his knees and whispered something to Grayfia.

Grayfia slowly open her eyes to see a man with raven locks staring her with his pair of beautiful Amethyst Eyes and handsome face. Trying to use her remaining Strentgh she asked him. "Who are you.?"

"My name is not important, but what can i do for you." The man said.

"What do you want for me then?" She asked once again but this time with a hoarse voice.

"I want you to serve me, in exchange i will save you from death." He simply said not just a request but an order.

"I only served those from the Lucifer family no one else." She answered, rejecting the young man's request/order.

The young man just simply chuckled before he removed his Left gloves and showed it to her. "Are you familiar with this symbol right?" (Check google Image for the Lucifer Symbol since i can't described it.)

Grayfia eyes widens when she saw the symbol at the left palm of the young man.

"So i take it that you now know who am I, neh Grayfia-san?" The young man asked after he saw the reaction of Grayfiah when she saw the symbol.

"Yes! I will serve you if you still want me."

"That's good then, are you familiar with this?" Lelouch take out his second Queen Piece. "This is my Queen Piece, I will revive you as one of my servants." He continued once he saw Grayfia response.

He turn to where his witch and give her something right after he finished the ritual of making Grayfia as her second Queen. "Here take this and heal her" he ordered.

"What's this for?" She asked.

"That's an exact copy of a Sacred Gear called Midnight Healing, and as the name implies its power is to heal someone even how large or severe the wounds are." Lelouch explained.

"Got it, but this is not free okay."

"Of course i know that, every favor for a witch requires a payment." Lelouch answered with his usual smirk.

The witch also goes on both knees in the opposite of Where Lelouch is and starting healing Grayfia wounds.

While it's is happening two pure devils an ash green haired one and another who has a crimson hair landed a few feet away from them.

"Who are you and what are you doing to Grayfia.?" The red head asked with a venom on his voice.

"Just continue healing her, I'll handle this two." Lelouch said to C.C

"If you asked someone who they are is it polite way to tell your name first before asking them?" Lelouch said as he stand up from his kneeling position.

"Dont answer my question with a question!" The red head barked.

"Very well then, who we are and what are we doing is none of your concern Gentleman." Lelouch said with a mocking bow.

"We don't want anyone to get hurt so please just answer his question." His companion pleaded.

"Tsk.. If that so i guess i can't help it. My name is Zero and that is my Partner Rei, we are here to pick up my Queen. I hope that's answer your questions Gentleman."

"And what are you, are you an Angel or a Fallen Angel, dont tell me that both of you are from the Old Satan Faction. And why wearing a mask?" The ash green head asked again.

"Oops to many questions yet you haven't told us your name."

"My apologies then, My name is Ajuka and that is my friend Sirzechs, so can you please answer my questions."

"Very well since i already done with my work here I'll simply answer your questions but that would be the last of it." Once the ash green head fellow named Ajuka nodded, Lelouch continue. "The masks are just our protection for our identities and nope we're not from the Old Satan Faction, were neutral with this Civil war going on. Me and Rei are both devils and the reason were her again is that I revive Grayfia using my own Version of Evil Piece as my Queen."

 _How can he knows about the Evil Pieces, I haven't told anyone yet maybe except Sirzechs and his Father Lord Gremory. And the way he said it his own version means that he also knows how to make it._ Ajuka thought to his self.

Upon hearing that Sirzechs was full on rage that Ajuka haven't stopped him from attacking the man named Zero using his Power of Destruction.

"That's attack was powerful if i may say, but not enough to even scratch me." Zero said with amusement.

Ajuka and Sirzechs eyes widens when they saw a dark barrier surrounding Zero.

 _That barrier blocks the infamous power of destruction with ease._ Ajuka thought surprise to see someone who survive Sirzechs power of destruction, and since his the first person to do so.

"Is that it? That's your powerful attack? Ohh come on i thought you will give me some entertainment, I'm disappointed." Zero remarked them while trying to provoke them. "If that's your powerful attack then it's my turn."

Zero teleported himself in front of them delivering a powerful punch on both of their stomach throwing them a few meters away from where there are before. Zero is still not finished. Using the signature move of Suzaku he landed a Spinning kick hitting directly on Sirzechs Face.

Ajuka fires a series of lightning attacks but zero only dodge it without exerting any effort.

"Here take this!" Sirzechs yelled once again firing a series of crimson blast. But it's only block by Zero barrier easily.

And then with his superior speed, Sirzechs and Ajuka found themselves being strangled by Zero. Zero then released a powerful electric attack on the two high ranking devils causing both of them to lose their remaining power.

"Zero-sama please release them." Grayfiah pleaded.

"It's look like your fully healed now Grayfiah" Zero stated after looking Grayfiah and C.C. As usual you can't see any emotion on his witch face while on the other hand the pale face of his new Queen was enough to convince himself that he was already had enough.

"Let them go Zero-sama I will talked to them." Grayfiah said.

"Okay then, if that's what my queen wants." Lelouch said teleporting himself once again but without dropping the two barely conscious devils.

Grayfiah walk towards a panting Beelzebub and Sirzechs.

"Grayfiah." Sirzechs called her name.

"Sirzechs-sama i am now a servant of Zero-sama and as a servant I will follow my Master so please just forget about me."

"Why him Grayfiah?!"

"It was my Duty as his servant and as you can see your feelings for me would not bring good things to both of us so please just forget all about me."

Before he can raised his retort he haired the masked man said with the same modulated voice that he has. "It's time for us to go Grayfiah, we have so much to do."

"Yes, Zero-sama" She look Sirzechs for the last time before she turn around walking towards Zero Magic Circle.

"Before i Forgot." They heard Lelouch said. "I need to erase their Memories about us."

"How will you do that?" C.C asked

He just simply pointed his left eye. "Both of you would forget about seeing us here, You will only remember that an enemy knock both of you out and you didn't find Grayfiah or anything about here." Lelouch said after he finished using his Geass on both Sirzechs and Ajuka. Leaving them both losing their consciousness.

Once he finished he activated the Magic Circle. "So what are we going to do know Zero?" Question his witch.

Inside his masked Lelouch with his signature smirked answered his witch. "Simple my Dear, we have a rebellion to help."

 **###**

 **Gremory Estate**

Sirzechs open his eyes he was awaken by the warmth of the sun.

"Glad you're finally awake Sirzechs" his father, Lord Gremory said.

"What happened Father?" He asked. He heard his father sigh before he speak.

"We found you and Ajuka lying unconscious next to the large numbers of dead bodies of the devils under the Old Satan Faction. Can you tell me what happened?" Lord Gremory asked.

"I dont remember anything, the last time I remembered is that we're flying to Grayfia directions to save her then someone ambush us when we get to her last location."

"Hmm.. It's the same as what Ajuka told us." His father replied.

"Father did you find Grayfia?" Sirzechs asked, He was in love with the Head of the servants of the Lucifer family that is why he was eager to save and protect her from the forces of the Old Satan Faction. After the Lucifer family finally join the Old Satan Faction at the end of the devil Civil War.

"No, we haven't found any traces of her when we arrived and only found you two." Lord Gremory replied.

"How long since you found us Father and how about the war going on?" Sirzechs curiously asked his father.

"You and Ajuka had been out for Three months we dont know why but the doctors said that both of your body suffered a great damage and they found traces of Holy elements inside your body and Ajuka. And as for the war itself even without you and Ajuka we still manage to win the war, but the Leaders of the Old Satan Faction escaped." Lord Gremory explained.

"But how did we won? The last time i remembered we are on the verge of losing the civil war then right now you said that we won even without me and Ajuka, I dont believe it."

"Indeed your correct on that but two days after we found you and Ajuka a Masked Person approach me, Lord Phenex and Lord Sitri offering his assistance on our war efforts."

The Patriarch of the Gremory Clan then explained what happens on the last three months of the Civil War. He also informed his son about the rewards he asked as a payment for his assistance.

"Hmm.. To think that the council willingly accept his demands. Even just a 3/4th of the Lucifer property and an autonomy from the New Government would still have a huge effect for us but no crying over spilled milk then I just want to personally give my thanks to Zero for helping us. Can you please arrange it for me Father?"

"Unfortunately, Zero is currently away and we didn't know when he will return."

"(Sigh)... It's fine then. I can still meet him once his back." Sirzechs then asked about the Structure of the New Government of the Underworld.

Lord Gremory was glad from the change of topic and gladly answers all the questions that Sirzechs asked.

 **###**

 **A/N: As a part of the Revision of this Fict I'll decided to delete the First one and replaced it. I hope that you will also support this one, just like how you supported the other one.**


End file.
